Memories of a Former Boy Genius
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Dexter has passed his prime and now he's starting to miss the old and more simple days, including his sister, Dee Dee. A story about the hardship of growing up from Dexter's point of view.


**A/N: I'm finally doing a new fanfiction of one of my favorite Cartoon Network shows, my favorite Cartoon Cartoon and one of my fav shows from my early childhood, "Dexter's Laboratory" I wanted to do atory with Dexter dealing with the struggles of change and growing up. I hope you enjoy this story and it brings back memories from watching the show when you were a kid.  
**

* * *

Here I sit before you, in my lab, my beloved secret laboratory where most of my years of youth have been spent, more then ever after I finished elementary school, and for at least two years when my ability to be social with other children around my age ended.

That's when more then ever my lab ment more to me then my young boy genus self could ever imagine. My computer, my robots, Monkey, my secret formula, at that point they were all I needed,untill my high school years began and my intelligence was more appreciated then ever before.

I won over ten national school science fairs, I was at one point know as a better genus then Einstein himself. My inventions got so advanced, they were changing the world for everybody.

My social life changed, for both the better and for the worst, my good friend, Douglas didn't want to talk to me anymore, because I was so busy with all my work as well as other big things going on in my life at the time, I started ignoring him by accident. Becky and Gwen, the two girls who used to bully me in my younger years, started following me more then I could imagine, and each of them dated me at one point.

At one point, the dream girl from my childhood, Lisa even fell for me, who was in her mid twenties at the to me, until however, I ended up confessing the truth that I was the one who made her lose her boyfriend. I was only seven years old at the time, but when you cause a girl around that age that much pain, there's not much hope for you and her. Regardless, she was still easy on me and gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

But like many good geniuses out there, sadly my time to fall would come. I have not made one original invention with useful quality within two years. This creative block is killing me as a scientist...

To make matters even worse, my arch rival Mandark now has surpassed me in many ways. All of my friends and supporters see me as nothing more then a miserable hack. All those years of hard work were for nothing now. In this large cold, empty lab that was once such a beloved part of my life, and where a spent most of my childhood years is now a big basement of broken dreams.

The main reason for my downfall was losing the most important thing that helped me make this lab into what it is today, and that person is non other then my stupid sister... Dee Dee. Without her running through my lab and causing me stress and anger, which is what kept me going with my work stronger then ever.

I wouldn't had even made my lab if it wasn't for her breaking all my projects. Despite that, Dee Dee was a good, loving sister, and we did have some memories I will cherish forever. When you din't want me to help you with your project for school, I feared that you wouldn't need me anymore and I was right.

I still remember the day of your 13th birthday, my sister. It felt as that year you went from the stupid , annoying sister I always knew to an ordinary older sister. Soon you stopped bothering me and I thought I would be happy, but honestly I'm not.

Now that my sister is off to college and it has been years since we last talked, now I'm doing what I can to awake the old, young and joyful Dexter as I know he's still in there some where.

Whenever I get home from school it's difficult going upstairs to my bedroom, passing by Dee Dee's room and all I see now is a big empty room with the bed and two Darbie dolls, (Including the one I had feelings for when I shunk my self down in size.) Sometimes I hold her close and recap on those silly memories...

I do what I can to relax myself, sometimes I will take a quick ride up to space and sit in my moon base and remember the time Dee Dee kept pestering me to watch her dance, which was funny looking back now. After I tried my best to avoid her that dance my be the most talented thing she ever did. I also remember when I teamed up with Mandark to save the earth, and our feud let to its explosion and to this day I'm not sure how it got back. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a crazy world of cartoon fools.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Maybe one to I will see my dear, former stupid sister again and we will have an adventure just like the old days, but until then, I am a lonely boy genius who will continue this lonely journey, try to keep my positives and hope for the best.

The End. 

* * *

**Well, how was it? Hope you enjoyed and if you want to see more Dexter stories just review or PM me.**


End file.
